Ocean and Sky: The Shield Of Athena (Book 1)
by Dragonstar19
Summary: Athena's shield has been stolen. If not found within a week, disaster will ensue. It's up to Alexis Sky, a daughter of Zeus, Lizzy Irving, a daughter of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, to bring back the shield and save the day. Takes place after the giant war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fanfictions. The story is by me and my friend Betty. Constructive criticism is welcome. The cover is by me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is nice," said Lizzy. Lizzy Irving and her best friend Alexis Sky, were at the beach in California. Lizzy was Canadian at an average height with mid-back length brown hair and sea green eyes. She was a nice and easygoing girl, who got along with others well and went along with her friends. Alexis was Canadian and slightly taller than Lizzy with jagged, shoulder length hair that was up in a ponytail, a bright blue streak in her sidebangs, and sky blue eyes. She was a rebel, with a spunky, tomboyish, and adventurous personality.

They had just finished their volunteer work for school credits and today they got to start vacation. Their parents had let them stay in California for a few days as a reward for doing the volunteering. "I wish it could be like this every day," said Alexis. They breathed in the salty ocean air as they relaxed on the sand.

"I'm gonna take a short stroll around," said Lizzy.

"Okay"

Lizzy got up and started to walk towards the sea. The sky was blue, the water was so clear, thought Lizzy. I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow. She looked back at Alexis. Suddenly, a giant green tail whipped her into the water. "Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Lizzy.

"Lizzyyyyyy!" cried Alexis.

She ran towards Lizzy with her heart pounding. By then, Lizzy had already been underwater for around 30 seconds. Alexis jumped into the water to search for her.

While she was sinking, Lizzy slowly gained consciousness. She opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings. She gasped for breath, then realized she was underwater. She started to panic, sure she was going to choke and drown. But then she realized she was fine. She was breathing underwater! But how was this possible? Oh no. She thought. Alexis is still looking for me. I'd better swim up to the surface.

Since she was so deep underwater, it took her some time to surface.

Finally Lizzy reached the top. She felt so much better once she took a breath outside of the water. She was still shocked about the thing that knocked her into the sea and what had happened underwater. Lizzy spotted Alexis splashing around in the ocean, looking for her. She swam towards her.

"Alexis!" shouted Lizzy.

"Lizzy! I was worried about you! How are you still alive?"asked Alexis.

"I don't know." Lizzy had a thousand questions in her mind. How was she still alive? Why wasn't she wet? Who or what knocked her into the water?

Lizzy walked out of the water with Alexis following. Just then, two boys and two girls came.

One of the boys was handsome, with messy jet black hair and sea-green eyes. Holding his hand stood a beautiful girl with curly blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and tanned skin. The other boy had closed-cropped blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, a little scar on the corner of his lip, and glasses with a stunning girl that had choppy and uneven brown hair and eyes that were so beautiful they seemed to change colors. They all looked much older than Alexis and Lizzy, who were just fourteen. They looked to be around seventeen.

"Hi." said the boy with black hair. "We saw you coming out of the water back there. Not that we don't know what it was, but do you know what hit you?" said the girl with blonde hair.

"I don't know" replied Lizzy. "Who are you?" demanded Alexis at the same time.

"I'm Annabeth. This is Percy, Piper and Jason." She motioned towards the boy with black hair, then the girl and the boy with blue eyes.

"We'd love it if you could talk with us for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok." said Lizzy. "But not for very long."

Percy nodded.

They walked back to where Alexis and Lizzy's belongings were and sat down.

"Are any of you missing a parent?" Percy asked them. "I'm missing my Dad," answered Alexis. "So am I," said Lizzy. The teens looked at each other.

"Do you guys have dyslexia or ADHD?" Annabeth asked. "Erm, yeah. I have both." Lizzy said, looking sheepish. "I have ADHD, but not dyslexia." said Alexis. It was hard to believe it by looking at her, but she actually was a bookworm and an incredibly fast and avid reader at home.

The 4 people looked at each other again, and seemed to agree on something. Percy scooched forward, looking serious.

"Have you heard of the greek gods before?" asked Percy.

"We've learned about them in school. But aren't they a myth?" said Lizzy.

"Well, actually, this might surprise you, but greek gods have been around for a very long time. We are the children of them."

"This is so weird," said Lizzy. "But also sorta cool. Do you guys have powers?"

"Most of us do." explained Annabeth." "We're born with them."

"Awesome," Alexis grinned.

"You two must be strong demigods to have attracted that monster. We better get you to Camp Half-Blood soon." said Piper.

"You mean Dad was a god?!" Lizzy gasped, shocked, as she realized what Piper meant. Alexis was more excited. "That is so awesome! Do I get a really cool power and fight monsters?" she asked them. "Probably." answered Piper. "It's really dangerous though." Alexis was super happy. All her favourite books included magic and monsters. Lizzy was a little more scared and worried than Alexis, who seemed to not care that they would be in danger.

"Are demigods what you call yourselves?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes. Or half-bloods. We are half human, which is mortal, and half god. One of our parents is a god while the other is a human." replied Piper.

"What about Camp Half Blood?"

"It's a special place where we train and stay for the summer. Usually demigods are all ADHD, dyslexia or both. Stronger demigods like Percy and Jason attract monsters more easily because their dads are Poseidon and Zeus. Piper's mom is Aphrodite. And my mom is Athena. We'll explain everything to you on the way."

"Okay" said Alexis.

"Pack your stuff." said Jason. "Let's get going to Camp."


	3. Chapter 3

After they rented a car, they went on their way to Camp Half-Blood.

Alexis thought about all the things that have happened so far. It was true that she never met her dad in her life. This god stuff was really cool and awesome, but she hoped she could still go to school in the fall. Alexis did care a lot about school and her grades, though it did not seem like it. As they drove, Lizzy and Alexis's new friends explained everything they needed to know about camp and being a demigod. First, Percy talked about his adventures with Annabeth and how they met Jason and Piper. He talked so much that Annabeth had to tell him to shut up. When that didn't work, she punched him in the chest and said,"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." He sighed. "Fine."

This time Annabeth described the rest of the demigods, including another boy named Leo, that had traveled with them.

As they talked, Alexis couldn't help but to think about who her dad was. She hoped it would be Zeus, but she knew not to get her hopes up.

About four hours passed since they left the beach. Everyone was hungry and thirsty, so they decided to take a break. Percy drove to the nearest Tim Hortons. They each got something to eat. As they ate, Percy drove the car back to the nearest car rental place.

"Let's travel by air from here. It'll be faster."

Percy whistled. A few minutes later, three pegasi landed in front of them.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" exclaimed Lizzy. She had always loved mythical creatures, especially unicorns and pegasuses.

Percy grinned. "You and Alexis can have Porkpie." He motioned towards the white stallion. As Alexis and Lizzy walked towards Porkpie, they realized there was a little voice in their heads, talking to them. Lizzy noticed it first.

 _Hi. My name is Porkpie. What's yours?_

Huh? Thought Lizzy.

 _Do you understand me?_

"Who is it?" Lizzy said out loud. All eyes turned to her.

"Something's talking to me in my head. I think it's Porkpie. Is that possible?"

"It could be!" said Percy excitedly. "Can you tell what Blackjack is saying?"

 _I like donuts._

"What did he say?" asked Percy.

"He said I like donuts." said Lizzy and Alexis in unison.

"You can understand Blackjack too?" asked Lizzy.

"Yeah. most of it." replied Alexis.

"That's awesome guys! One of you might be my sister!" said Percy.

Poseidon's kid? I like that, thought Lizzy.

"We better get going."said Annabeth. Everyone agreed. They all got on their pegasi. Percy and Annabeth on Blackjack, Jason and Piper on Guido, and Lizzy and Alexis on Porkpie. They rose into the sky, heading towards the magical boundaries of Camp Half Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**To some of the reviewers: I'll try to not make them Mary Sues.**

 **To everyone: Please tell me what you thought about the story!**

Since the pegasi were moving so fast, in a few minutes they could see the woods and the strawberry field.

"I don't see a camp." said Alexis.

"Don't worry. You'll see it soon." said Jason.

They flew for a few more minutes, with Alexis and Lizzy enjoying the view.

When they arrived, the sun had just begun to set. "Woah." said Lizzy. "Yup." said Percy, with a hint of smugness. "The sunset here is really nice. The beach is my favourite place to stay when it's like this." He looked back at Annabeth. She rolled her eyes at him, smiling.

"How come no have mortals discovered it yet?" asked Alexis.

"Camp Half Blood is obscured by the mist."explained Annabeth. "The mist changes what mortals see. When they look here, they just see a plain old strawberry field. If they get too close, they'll get turned around automatically by the magic that surrounds it."

Alexis grinned, delighted. She finally got to experience real magic, just like in all her favorite fantasy books!

As they got off the pegasi, Annabeth said "You boys show them around camp. Me and Piper have things to do."

"Bye guys!" Piper waved.

" See you Wise Girl." said Percy as he kissed her.

" Bye Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said back.

"Let's go get you some weapons first." said Jason as he lead them towards a shed.

When they got inside, Lizzy and Alexis gasped. The shed was full of shining weapons of every kind, from spears to swords to bows and knives.

"Feel free to look around." said Percy.

As they looked, something shiny caught Lizzy's eye.

"What's that necklace doing here?" she pointed to a bronze necklace with a pink-ish and blue-ish seashell.

"I think it can turn into a celestial bronze sword. Some ancient child of Poseidon used to own it." answered Percy.

"Can I try it?" asked Lizzy.

"Sure." Percy shrugged.

She put it on and took off the seashell. As soon it left the necklace, it elongated into a two and a half foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Awesome!" Lizzy exclaimed as she tried swinging it. "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah." said Jason. "It's yours from now on."

"I don't see anything that I like." said Alexis.

"That's okay. We can come back tomorrow." offered Percy.

Alexis thought about it. Wouldn't they be at school tomorrow?

"We're staying here?" Lizzy asked. "Yeah. You'll be assigned cabins based on your godly parent. Maybe you'll find out tonight." said Jason.

Suddenly Lizzy felt like they were being kidnapped. "I thought that we were only staying for one night."

"I guess it depends. Are you willing to stay for a few more?" said Percy.

"We have to get back to school tomorrow. I don't think we have enough time." she looked at Alexis, pursing her lips.

"We'll think about it." said Alexis.

"No problem." Percy and Jason lead them out of the shed.

It was almost dinner time now, and they had lots to do. Percy gave them a tour of camp while Jason left to find Piper.

They went to the cabin's first. "We are not allowed to go into each other's cabin's. Explained Percy. "But i can show you the outside of them."

They walked around the main twelve cabin's, they moved on to see the extra's that they built not so long ago.

"You two are lucky it's summer. Everyone would be going to school too if it was September." Percy put his hands in his pockets. They kept walking. After a few minutes, the dinner horn rang.

"We better get to the dining pavilion." said Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

He lead them to a big pavilion lined with marble tiles, and filled with tables that were draped in white tablecloths, edged with purple. Marble columns stood in every corner.

"You'll be sitting at that table with the Hermes kids since you're not claimed yet."said percy. He pointed to the table filled with kids of all ages. One of them grinned and waved.

"Claimed?" asked Alexis.

"You'll see soon at campfire time."answered Percy.

Dinner was steak with broccoli and rice. However, the cups were empty. Betty was dying with thirst.

"Where are the drinks?" Alexis stared at her cup, not knowing what to do. "Just say what you want and it will fill up with that drink." said a boy beside her. He was tall and skinny with a mop of brown curly hair that hung over his blue eyes. He had elfish features, upturned eyebrows, and a crooked smile."I'm Connor." He stuck his hand out to shake Alexis's. As soon as her hand touched his, he blushed and turned beet red.

"I'm Alexis."

"Nice name." he said, then turned even more red, which she didn't think was possible.

Lizzy noticed that the girls at one of the other tables wearing lots of makeup were giggling and pointing at Conner, who was so red that you couldn't tell what was redder: a tomato or him. They would also glance at Alexis then continue whispering. Suddenly, a man stood up. However, from waist down, he was a horse."Who's that?" Alexis whispered to Conner. "That's Chiron, our camp director," he whispered back, then turned red again.

"Today, we have two new campers, who have not been claimed yet. Lizzy.."

"Irving." said Lizzy

"And Alexis…"

"Sky." Alexis called out.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome for Lizzy Irving and Alexis Sky!"

Everyone clapped and then got up.

As everyone stood up, Percy came over.

"You're supposed to burn some food for your godly parent every meal, but since you guys don't know who it is, just burn some food for Hermes. This is a good chance to get rid of your veggies." He grinned. "But also, burn some of the good stuff."

"Ok" said Lizzy.

"Sure."said Alexis.

They scraped off some food into Hermes's blazier. Then they dug in.

It was incredibly good. They finished really quickly and waited for everyone else to finish.

As everyone was finishing, Percy came over again. "It's campfire time now. There'll be sing-alongs, and it's also where you'll probably get claimed." "Cool," said Alexis. They headed towards the campfire, brushing crumbs off their shirts.

As everyone was trickling in, Percy asked Alexis and Lizzy some questions, hoping to get a clue on who their godly parents were. "So it's your dads who are missing, right?" He asked them. "Yeah," replied Alexis. Percy thought for a few seconds. "And you guys talked to the pegasi?" "Yup," said Lizzy. "Hmmm…" Percy thought a bit more. Poseidon created horses so that's why I can talk to them. Maybe one of you is my sister. But both of you being children of Poseidon seems unlikely…" he mused. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." he told them. Just then, the singalongs started. There were a lot of cheesy but fun songs, including something about how their grandma got dressed for war. As the campers' mood got better, the campfire became bigger and brighter, until was 5 feet high and tinged with gold. As they finished singing the last song, Chiron stood up. "Now is the usual time when demigods get claimed." He looked at Alexis and Lizzy, as if waiting for a sign. Suddenly, a glowing green trident appeared above Lizzy's head. Everyone gasped simultaneously. Percy gaped. "Tha-that means you're my sister! I have a sister!" Percy hugged Lizzy so tightly she thought she would explode. Chiron smiled. Suddenly, another glowing symbol popped up above Alexis's head. It was a blazing golden eagle. "I have another sister too!" grinned Jason as he rushed over to Alexis, hugging her. As he let go of her, a silver glow surrounded Alexis. "The blessing of Artemis," whispered Chiron. Everyone heard him even though it was just a whisper. Chiron stood up straight. "I have never seen anything like this." said Chiron in awe. "All hail, Lizzy, daughter of Poseidon, and Alexis, daughter of Zeus, blessed by Artemis!"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone left the campfire talking among themselves, wondering what this meant. As most of the people went inside, there was suddenly a flash of lightning, and then a BOOM in the strawberry fields. A few campers came out again, but Chiron shooed them away, telling them to go to bed. Alexis, Lizzy, Percy, Jason, and Chiron rushed to the fields. There was a smoking crater with some things inside. Alexis knelt beside it and took a closer look.

The first thing she saw was a envelope. It said: To Alexis. Her eyes widened. She opened the envelope slowly. It read:

Dear Alexis,

These are the weapons that we made for you, knowing you wouldn't be satisfied with anything else. The 3D pen turns into a silver sword. Your bow will appear on your back whenever you need it. An arrow will appear in your hand when you need one.

Sincerely, Artemis and Zeus

"Woah," whispered Alexis, eyeing the weapons in the smoking crater with awe.

Percy let out a humph, indignant. "I thought only Riptide could turn into a pen!" Jason smacked him. "This is a 3D pen. And Zeus can do whatever he wants to." he told Percy. Percy groaned. "My trademark…"

Alexis took the cap off the 3D pen. It immediately extended into a 3 foot long, thin, glowing, silver sword. It fit perfectly in her hand. As she swung it,it felt perfectly balanced and smooth. "This is so cool!" she cried.

She touched the cap to the point, and it shrank into the 3D pen. Alexis then picked up the bow. "It's getting late." said Chiron. "Why don't you finish trying them out tomorrow? There'll be plenty of time in the morning. In the meantime, all of you should get some sleep." "Okay," they all replied. Alexis slung the bow over her her shoulder, and then it disappeared. They got up and headed back towards the cabins.

When they went in their cabins, all their stuff was already there. Percy and Jason both helped their newfound siblings settle in. As Chiron watched them from the windows of the Big House, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Because who knows what could happen, with the children of the big three?


End file.
